The concept of this invention resides in the provision of a multi-position stop-gauge which includes the usual post and clamping block thereon together with an indicating arm extending from the block adapted to carry at its end a suitable indicating head for contact with a workpiece, the entire device being supported on a suitable base and in turn removably connected to a machine tool table or the like.
The important aspects of this disclosure are the fact that the clamping block is provided with unique locking means for both the connection of the block and the post as well as the connection of the indicating arm and the block, these being substantially identical and intended to provide positive positioning of the respective parts with regard to one another.
As far as I have been able to ascertain there is nothing in the prior art which involves the various locking and interlocking elements and means which are provided in this invention and thus it would appear that there is a substantial improvement offered hereby, residing primarily in the fact that in certain positions substantial movement is possible with regard to a post by the clamping block as well as the indicating arm and in other positions the same are locked positively with regard to one another and thus minimize the possibility of changes which might affect certain machining operations which were in the first place determined by this particular device.